


Georgie's and Amy's lust

by Darth1343



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth1343/pseuds/Darth1343
Summary: Amy and Georgie are horny most of the time and thinking of each other. They go for a ride to a dam but will they stop they horniness or give into it. (This is the first fanfic where Georgie off of heartland has sex).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the my first fanfic and the first fanfic where Georgie off of heartland has sex.

Amy was in her room intoxicated by images of her first time with Ty so she pushed her jeans and panties down to her knees she then massaged her entrance. Amy reached underneath her bed to grab her dildo. She stopped and heard footsteps so she frantically pulled her jeans and panties up and put her dildo back.

"Amy you coming for breakfast?" Lou asked Amy "yeah I'll be out there in a minute". Amy walked into the kitchen and walked over to a seat and sat down. "Morning everyone, where's Georgie?" Amy asked "She's in her room" Lou replied "ok I'll get her after I finish this".

Georgie was on her bed jeans down to her ankles and one of her hands down her panties. She was trying to find her g-spot and cum. She then found it and threw her head back and let out a moan. Amy was walked to Georgie's room and knocked. Georgie hurriedly pulled up her jeans and wiped her fingers on her sheet and opened the door.

"Georgie the horses are ready but I've got to grab something" "ok I'll meet you at the stables" "alright see you out there". Amy went to her room and reached under her bed and grabbed her dildo hoping to have some alone time on the ride. Amy walked over to the stables where Georgie was waiting for her. "You ready?" Georgie asked Amy "yeah let's get going" "alright".

"How long until we get there?" Georgie complained " "we've only been riding for 30 minutes and we have been stopping and stop complaining" "ok I'll stop complaining but you have to tell me how long until we get there" "ok it's just around here" "thank you."

Wow the water looks nice" Amy said "maybe we should go for a swim" Georgie suggested "with what we don't have anything to get into" we could go skinny dipping" Georgie suggested "ok why not" Any replied. Georgie and Amy got out of their clothes and kept on looking at each other's bodies. "Ok Georgie you first" Amy said to Georgie before she and Amy jumped in.

"Wow the waters nice" Georgie said before she noticed Amy staring at her ass "see something you like" Georgie teased Amy "maybe do you" Amy purred while Georgie swam closer to Amy. Georgie brushed her lips with Amy's she then kissed Amy and they both slid their tongue into each others mouth. Amy then held Georgie's ass as Georgie held Amy's breast. "Maybe we should go on land and do something naughty" Amy purred.......

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short I hope you enjoyed it comment if I should continue and what relationships you want to happen and there will be a sex scene in the next chapter.


End file.
